Jumper Mafia
| image = File:Jumper.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = unreality | link = Jumper Mafia | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = October 31, 2008 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = # player #Reaymond #Fox #Star_Tiger #Frost #Brandonb #Dawh #Joe's Student #Foolonthehill #PuzzleGirl #Itachi-san #Frozen_in_Fire #CrazyPainter #Mekal #DMS172 #Prince_Marth85 #Woon #Taliesin | first = taliesin | last = Brandonb, Foolonthehill, Woon | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by unreality based loosely on the movie Jumper It began on October 31, 2008 and ended in a Baddies win in N4 (November 7th, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules Jumper versus Paladins (loosely based on the movie Jumper (watch the epic trailer), but in fact the names of the two groups and Paladins is pretty much all I'm keeping, and the defining ability of the Jumpers of course (they can teleport). 'The Warrior' role is based off of Griffin from the movie, and Samuel Jackson's evil character Roland was the basis for 'the Crusader', and the main character of Jumper sort of became 'the Intersect' in this game, otherwise Jumper Mafia is very different from the actual movie books that it's based off of, I haven't read those. In fact, almost everything is my own design/creation). Note: I am not revealing the roles' abilities in their descriptions, but you can guess based on their character of course, the only one that I really give away is probably Paramedic and Crusader. * if a dead person's role is revealed, the role description is too * clues will be in posts, but as clues to what a role does rather than who has what role (there will be NO clues about who has what role) * sometimes extra information may be revealed depending on the demands of the story * days are 24 hours long. If I'm not there to see the end of a day, it ends anyway. No exceptions. Ever. Even if someone comes in minutes later. Participate as early as possible in the day, because I do note inactivity, and you can get busted for inactivity. Inactivity is NOT an effective strategy! * nights end whenever I want them to. Generally they will be about 24 hours, but if I get all the PMs in earlier, I will make the night post earlier. If I get on later, I'll make it later :P * no forum-posted rationalizations based on past playstyles or playstyle changes (though you can think things in your head of course, do not make public speculations based on them), and do not reproduce PMs by me or anyone else * the roles will be completely random, via random.org :D * there's no rule about outing yourself, that would be stupid... however, there are characters involved that may benefit greatly from knowing your role * do not challenge me, the host. This is especially important because in this game, even role descriptions can be a mystery, and there may be factors that you aren't aware of * having fun is absolutely necessary :D But also note that mafia is an intense game, and this is no exception * Escape Chance - almost all kills made against Jumpers will be subject to the Escape Chance. Jumpers are very slippery people... after all, they can teleport anywhere on the globe. The Paladin technique of blocking jump-ability with surges of electricity won't always guarantee them a sucessful kill. There is a 25% chance that any kill attempt made against a Jumper will fail and the Jumper will escape unharmed to some faraway location * Elite Kill - there is a 25% chance that the Paladins will learn the role of their victim (if they killed successfully). If that is successful, there is an additional 25% chance that they will learn the role description of the role of the victim * Teleportation - due to the fact that Jumpers can zip around the globe in the blink of an eye, the game is not confined to any one place. In fact, due to the unrestricted freedom of Jumping, many roles have effects that altered when in different parts of the Earth, and some will need to decide where they are doing something as well as what/who Also, choices are an integral part of the game, and many roles have other choices involving what they do that night (or day) Metagame Level # Do not play unless you fully understand the rules and are able to be active for the duration of the game :D # Voting will work like this: at the time of the end of the day, whoever has the most votes (some roles may have various voting powers too, so watch out) will be lynched in the day post. Usually I'll make day posts shorter & simpler than night posts # In the event of a tie, nobody will die. Yes, nobody will be lynched - and this is the only case in which nobody is lynched # Because this is taking place during my school year, I will not be available as often as I have in past hosting games. This is why day/night are both around 24 hours and end around 4:00 for me, and I will only be able to get on around 3ish to 9ish or thereabouts, sometimes smaller ranges, sometimes larger. Weekends are also chaotic and I never know what I'll be doing or how active I'll be able to be on a weekend. I'm a pretty busy guy but I'll try to get on. Please be understanding :D Thank you. I'll try to warn in advance of any future periods of inactivity. Now I may be sounding like a hypocrite but this doesn't make it okay for players to be inactive more often, I'll be on as much as I can so you should too ;D Like I will, please warn in advance if you're going to be gone for a certain time. Remember that the more you discuss, speculate, post, vote, and use your night abilities, the better the game will be for you AND everyone else :P To join, PM me immediately ;D The game may be in high demand, so I have the right to pick & choose if there is an excess, usually I will pick those who PMed earlier, though in some cases someone may not be able to in time because of a real life circumstance, so I'll be very flexible Role Description Jumpers: * The Intersect - their mind holds the key to this ancient war, as the intersect between the different viewpoints of the Jumpers and the Paladins. The Intersect finds themselves thrown into an age-old conflict between two sides that are fighting for control of the crucial weapon that is the Intersect's brain * The Warrior - a devoted Jumper who makes it his/her task to kill as many Paladins as possible * The Reflex - a seemingly paranormal Jumper who has the ability to slow time * The Shadow - uses their teleportation ability to become a skilled thief and even more skilled watcher * The Paramedic - uses their power to reach isolated places to save people in danger * The Messenger - works for the military as a scout, messenger and special operative. 'The Messenger' is their code-name * Yin/Yang - two Tibetan monks who believe that meditation is the focus of their jumping abilities. They always work as a pair, and they practice the art of "zen dislocation" to let their minds wander to faraway places * The Geneticist - a scientist who tries to discover the secrets of jumping and apply it to his research * The Unknown - the mysterious leader of the Jumpers, whom nobody has seen with their own eyes Paladins: * The Crusader - a zealous follower of 'the Deity', believing they are doing holy work by killing Jumpers, who have a power that "only the Omnipresent Deity should have". If the Crusader can piece together someone's name with their role successfully (once per day if they so choose), the Crusader will kill them at the end of the day. The Crusader only kills Jumpers, and always kills successfully, without the Escape Chance or the chance of being saved by another role. If the Crusader is wrong (PMed role and name that do not match), he/she gets three strikes. First, nothing happens. Second, the Shepherd dies. Third, the Crusader dies. If the Shepherd is already dead when strike two rolls around, it jumps right to strike three and the Crusader dies * The Mercenary - a killer-for-hire who is highly skilled in blending in with a crowd and seeming to be one of them. Through his/her teachings, the Paladins have been able to infiltrate the Jumpers, however only the Mercenary can escape careful scrutiny * The Cardinal - a religious-based serial killer who was drafted by the Paladins to hunt down Jumpers * The Shepherd - a young new agent who hopes to rise in power within the Paladins * The Head Paladin - the leader of the religious-warrior-society, detached from the warfare but affecting it from afar Neutral Forces: * The Federal Agent - is trying to get to the bottom of the strange occurances and sightings of teleportation and an ancient war carried out before even the witch burnings. The Federal Agent has immense investigative talent * The Rogue - this is a Jumper who attempted to join the Paladins' ranks, but was betrayed and almost killed. Now they are a rogue, hating both sides and hated by both sides. But they could very well be the fulcrum in this crucial battle that will determine the outcome of millenia of opposition 17 players. 17 roles. 4 factions. Only one can emerge from the fray victorious. Will it be you? Win Conditions: *Jumpers - win by killing all the Paladins as well as the Rogue *Paladins - win by killing all the Jumpers as well as the Rogue *Federal Agent & Rogue - their win conditions are kept secret, because they're connected with their role descriptions Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Paladins *Head Paladin - star_tiger *Crusader - Foolonthehill *Mercenary - Brandonb *Shepherd - PrinceMarth85 *Cardinal - Reaymond Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Reaymond - Cardinal Blown up by Frost D3 #Kathleen - Warrior Killed N4 #star_tiger - Head Paladin Blown up by Frost D3 #Frost - Intersect Blew up D3 #Brandonb - Mercenary #Dawh - Yin Died with Frozen D3 #Joe's Student - Rogue Win condition failed D3 #Foolonthehill - Crusader #Puzzlegirl - Messenger Killed D2 by Shepard #itachi-san - Reflex Died N3 to save CrazyPainter #Frozen_in_fire - Yang Lynched D3 #crazypainter - Federal Agent Killed N4 #Mekal - Geneticist - Killed N2 #dms172 - Shadow Killed D3 by Crusader #Prince_Marth85 - Shepherd Lynched D2 #woon - Unknown #taliesin - Paramedic Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games